Harry Potter at Summer Camp
by Anabolina
Summary: Harry Potter helps a boy at summer camp. Please R/R.


Sorry it's so long. What do you think maybe a sequel?  
  
Please R/R.  
  
Harry Potter Goes to Summer Camp?  
  
  
  
"What are you doing young man?" The old lady peered down at the youngster and looked suspicious. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning. You're out to ruin me like everyone else. Why didn't God see fit to send me a smart and pleasant young man? Why is my grandson a stupid person without an ounce of magic in him? People would think you were a mudblood by the way you act. Boy, can you even pretend to have magic just to help the family keep up our heads? If you were a magician, I could tell people you were simply being rebellious and needed to perform. At least then we could pretend you had magic." The old lady's spittle ran down her grandson's face and blended with his tears.  
  
"But, grandmother you know I try, very hard. There's simply no magic in me." Eric's face crumpled and he started to wail loudly.  
  
"Oh, be quiet boy or you'll wake the neighbors. There has to be some sort of magic in you and I want you to embrace it. If you cannot perform even a simple spell by the end of this summer, I will have to use the stick. Do you understand boy?" She turned from him and stared out the window at the cold, wet garden outside.  
  
"Ye-e-e-s ma'am. I understand", Eric had become deathly pale and started to stammer when the older women threatened him with the stick. "I will, I will learn to do something magical this summer."  
  
"Good, and to insure that you do, I'm sending you to Reinhardt's Magical Summer Camp. I will admit that it was hard getting you in this late in the year, but our family still has some prominence and I used that." She sniffed. "Who can deny one of the oldest families in the magical world? You may now thank me."  
  
"Thank you grandma. I'm sure it will be fun." The boy said, calmly collecting his glasses and hat from the floor where they had fallen during his last beating.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Reinhardt's Magical Summer Camp? What is that?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"It's an ultra-exclusive camp for kids in India", Ron Weasly answered, his eyes shining. "My parents got a letter from my brother, you know, the one with dragons, and he said that he wants to pay for me to go to the camp. I never knew, but he always wanted to go and never could. Now he has some extra money and wants me to go. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm going to miss you." Harry answered. "That sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
"It sure does", Hermione agreed. "Maybe my parents would let me go with you."  
  
"Hey, why don't you ask them? I will warn you that it's really expensive and there might not be any more spaces left." Ron answered.  
  
"I'm sure my parents can handle it if they try; maybe I'll go without those new robes or something. The old ones cover my knees and that's all that matters." Hermione said.  
  
"I've seen your robes Hermione. They are covered with stains from that encounter with that flesh-eating potion. Too bad that didn't work. It would have been great to watch Malfoy's face when it dissolved." Ron grinned. "Oh well. The effect wasn't permanent anyway so it wasn't worth that much effort."  
  
"Humph, I don't know why it didn't work. I know I mixed it up properly", she sniffed. "I'm going to go call my parents while you two study for the potions test. You need the study time, trust me. This next exam looks like a killer." Hermione left the room, leaving the two boys to look down at the books they had been trying to study.  
  
Ron sighed. "It just doesn't seem interesting when I imagine going to camp and having fun."  
  
"No it doesn't ", Harry agreed. "But we can always put the camp and school together." He paused, and thunk really hard. "Hey, these spells will come in handy. This is a magic camp, right?"  
  
Ron looked confused. "Right."  
  
"So we use the magic we learn here to help us there. We can probably get some great tricks out of this." Harry looked down at his books and sneezed. No matter how many times you dust off magic books, they still have dust to throw up your nose.  
  
"Yeah," Ron grinned and thought of all the tricks he could play on the girls when he finally got to camp.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that Dumbledore actually allowed you to come. This is going to be such a fun summer". Ron told Harry while stuffing a piece of orange in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah it really surprised me too, but he wants me to 'expand my horizons and avoid the Dursley's of the world', his words." Harry looked into the lunch Ron's mom had packed for him. Hmmm. Draglesnout and Fretcher cheese on wheat.  
  
Yummy, he thought.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore isn't worried that anything might happen to you." Ron took a massive bite out of his cherry tart. Harry stared in astonishment at Ron for a few seconds before responding. We should all be fine. Umm, why are you eating like that?"  
  
Ron looked down at the little that remained of his cherry tart, and then he looked in his bag and grinned sheepishly. "I was so worried about having everything for camp that I refused to eat anything, nothing would stay down. Oh well, at least I don't have that problem now." He pulled his sandwich from the bag a finished in less than ten seconds.  
  
Wow, now that's hungry. Harry thought, looking at his own lunch. "Well, here. Have my lemon tart and crackers." He pushed them toward Ron.  
  
"Really?!? No I can't accept this, you need to eat too." Ron's eyes were eagerly watching Harry's food.  
  
Harry sighed and pushed the food back to Ron. "No, you take it, I'm not hungry anymore." He rubbed his stomach winced. "Something about that cheese didn't agree with me of something."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that." He demolished Harry's food in five seconds, then leaned back, enjoying his food. "Wow, that really felt good."  
  
"Hey guys, looking forward to a leisurely and academic summer." Hermione asked, staggering to their seat and grabbing the seats tightly.  
  
"Yea, sure that's what we're going to do. Study, right Harry?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed and everyone laughed.  
  
Hermione sniffed and staggered back to her seat in a huff.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bus bumbled along through some extremely diverse climates.  
  
"Wow, I've seen the African savanna and the Brazilian rain Forrest within one hour", Harry observed.  
  
"You know Harry, I sometimes wonder about you. You would think that you'd be used to the joys of magic by now." Ron said, dropping the candy bar in his hand due to an overly emphatic gesture. "Oh, now look what you've made me do Harry." He bent to pick it up and hit his head against the boy from across the aisle. "Ouch!!"  
  
"I'm sorry", the boy looked terrified and his eyes kept shifting, as he seemed to look for an escape. He was a small boy, very young looking (perhaps 10). The boy's clothes were obviously expensive and there was a duffel bag beside him that looked big enough for him to fit inside. His eyes were big and gray and his hair was nearly as red as Ron's was.  
  
"It was really my fault, I'm the one who's sorry." Ron said, grinning. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um, uh, well. It's Eric. Eric Pensley." He rubbed his head automatically and he hand came away with blood on it.  
  
"I didn't think our heads hit that hard", Ron said rubbing his own head.  
  
"They didn't." Hermione interrupted, she had joined the boys after seeing them bump heads. "There was obviously some sort of pre-existing contusion. Wasn't there Eric?" She looked at him, questioning.  
  
"Uh, yea. I hit my head against the door before I left home," Eric answered.  
  
"Really", Harry said. "That must have been one hard hit."  
  
"Yea", Hermione and Ron agreed in unison.  
  
"Oh well, anyway. I hope I didn't hurt you, uhhhhhh." Eric said this last with a questioning tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry", the girl replied pointing at each person in turn.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. I don't get much experience with other children. You see, I have a tutor at home and the only other people I come in contact with are the cook and Grandmother." The boy looked out the window and sighed. "I hope this will be a fun camp."  
  
"Oh it will be. Even if we have to be the ones to make it fun", Ron told him.  
  
"All righty campers. Remember, we do have some rules here and not annoying me is one of them". The man who herded them off the bus was a blond-haired athletic young man. He looked just a little prissy as well.  
  
"Gee, I hope he's not our counselor", Harry told Eric and Ron. The three had become fast friends; especially since Hermione had left and joined the other girls. Eric seemed to be more nervous around the girls.  
  
The boys were instructed to line up in a single file line and wait for their names to be called.  
  
There were strange plants in this alien environment, the colors were spectacular. The flowers were nearly every color of the rainbow and the greens seemed so green. A heavy feeling permeated the group; it was a little hard to breathe. A tall old man walked up beside the boys quietly. He was dressed in bright pink and purple with red stripes covering the outfit at odd angles. His scraggly brownish-gray hair went down to the ground, despite the ponytail the man tried to contain it with.  
  
"As some of you may have noticed, these plants were created by our past campers. I want everyone to have created their own personal plant by the end of the session. My name is Haraldor Hitch I know that you boys are all tired and so I'll skip the intro speech for know and simply assign you to cabins. The blue cabin is headed by Harper (a dark haired, pale young man nodded his head and his boys will by Harrison, Kennesy, Senwer, Bartlett, Jefferson, and Gour. The next cabin is the red cabin headed by George ( the man from the bus nodded his head) Malfoy, Kyril, Johnson, Veritt, Smith, uh, that's Alan, and Fredrichson. "  
  
Harry looked around when he heard the name Malfoy and sure enough, there he was, behind the crab tree. Malfoy smiled and waved at Harry and Ron. Harry nudged Ron and tossed his head in Malfoy's direction. Ron looked over there and nodded to Harry. They knew what would happen this summer. All out war.  
  
"The next group is the yellow one headed by Norm ( a young man in the back with big glasses and unruly hair nodded), and they are Nordstrom, Penny, Wyatt Smith, Martin, Devin, and Jackson. Now the final group is the orange group headed by Uriel (a bored young man who kept looking at his watch nodded absently), and his group is Potter, Weasly, Pensley, Kever, Lane, and Garland. Oh, and I'm sorry about the weather, it's awfully humid today. When you get to your units, you can go swimming. I thank you all for coming and will now let your counselors show you to your cabins." The old man waved his hand and walked away as quietly as he came.  
  
"Okay the cabin is this way"; the boy looked just as bored now as before. The boys followed him, laughing and talking as they walked. There were some cool kids in Harry and Ron's group. When they were far enough away from the others, the boy whipped out a cell-phone.  
  
"Hey, Cindy. It seems that I WILL be able to come over tonight. The old man didn't ramble like he normally does." He rolled his eyes and looked over at the boys. "I've just got to take these rug rats to their cabin then I'll be there in a flash. Okay". The boy finally took a moment to breathe harshly. "I love you too my little love-muffin." The boy made kissing noises into the phone. "No, you hang up first", he said repeatedly.  
  
Finally, the boy was silent as he hung up his phone and walked in a direction that he obviously expected them to follow. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I notice that you don't talk much Eric", Ron said.  
  
"Yea, I guess I'm just not used to being allowed to speak and say whatever I want. I'm not sure what you want me to say." The boy answered.  
  
"Just say anything." Ron told him as they reached the cabin. "Boy, I can't wait to unpack and get some food and go swimming." The others boys nodded as they continued their trek.  
  
They didn't say the cabin was miles away, Harry thought tiredly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't do magic, even the best wizards can't help me", Eric said flatly. It was their second night together and all the boys were sharing dark secrets with one another. The cabin was dark except for Harry's flashlight and the light from the stars and moon outside. The darkness gave the cabin an ominous feel. It was no longer the friendly cabin of two days ago, now it was a cave. Eric half expected a bat to come flying down at his. He pulled his blanket tighter and shivered.  
  
"What!" Said Fred, the German, surprised.  
  
"It's true. I haven't been able to since I was two. My last magical action was to hurl a candle stick at my fathers head without touching it. He died shortly after that in a magical accident. Part of him ended up in Sweden; another part in Maine and the last was in Antarctica. My mother was devastated and went a little crazy." He hesitated and looked at the other boys. "She killed herself a year later. Now all I have is my Grandmother." Eric revealed.  
  
The boys looked at each other amazed. The only one whose story could beat his was Harry with both parents being killed by an evil wizard. What can you say after hearing someone's Mom was dead?  
  
"Wow, we've got to cure you and help you bring back your magic", Harry told Eric, changing the subject.  
  
"Do you really think you could?" Eric said hope filling his brown eyes.  
  
The other boys looked at each other and shrugged. They had nothing better to do and it might be fun.  
  
But what can they do that real wizards cannot, Eric wasn't sure about this. The other boys were just boys and experts had already tried to help the boy with little real effect.  
  
"How should we go about it?" One boy asked cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Hey Ron, why don't we ask Hermione? She should know." Harry whispered across the room.  
  
"A g-g-girl", Eric stuttered, obviously terrified.  
  
"You know, that's another thing we can cure him of. This unnatural fear of girls." Ron added. "They may be weirs, but they aren't monsters or anything."  
  
The boys went to sleep in their wood cabin with pretty orange curtains and an absent camp counselor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhhgg." When the boys woke up, they were covered with some sort of black resinous substance. It was sticky and thick, like tar. Eric thought is must be Grandmother's way of getting back at him for admitting that he couldn't do magic.  
  
"What happened", Fred said sleepily, trying to turn over.  
  
"We've been got by some other team by unmovable tar." Harry told everyone, which explained why everyone couldn't move.  
  
"How long do we have to wait before we can move again?" Jean, the French boy, asked.  
  
"I think it should only last a few hours." Sean, with his Scottish burr, answered uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Several others boys started to remember studying it in their own classes.  
  
Suddenly Ron noticed a blue piece of cloth attached to their doorknob. "Hey, it must have been those guys in the blue cabin, they left us a calling card."  
  
The other boys turned their heads as much as they could and saw it too. The doors scratched exterior was much neater in the dark when you couldn't see where someone wrote dumb things like 'I luv Marcia' and things. It was not so dark that they couldn't see the lone piece of blue fabric wrapped around the brass doorknob.  
  
"The Blue cabin." The boys said, looking at each other and nodding.  
  
One by one, they went back to sleep. What can you do when you can't move, you sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, how are we going to get them back?" Ron asked Harry as they brushed their teeth in the latrine. It was already hot, but the sounds of the birds woke everyone up at what felt like way too early a time. In fact, the birds were louder than Harry had ever heard them.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'll have to think about it some more. We have to come up with the perfect thing. Hey, I wonder why the birds were so loud this morning." He put his toothbrush back in his mouth.  
  
"Oh that was just their version of an alarm clock. Non-magical camps have bugles; we make the birds sing extra loud at a certain time. It's really not supposed to be hard and it doesn't hurt the birds." Ron followed Harry's example and finished brushing his teeth quickly.  
  
Eric walked by them and wondered enviously if he would ever have friends like them.  
  
"Hey Eric," Harry said, spitting out the toothpaste and grinning at the young boy. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing except that I dropped my soap on the way here and it fell out of its plastic container and got covered with dirt." Eric grinned. "But I can take it."  
  
"Sure you can." Harry said, laughing. Harry and Ron exchanged grins over Eric's head.  
  
"Oh, I uh, um, uh. I have an idea sort of. You know, on how to get them back. The Blue cabin a mean." Eric stuttered to a stop and looked up at the older boys.  
  
"Can't wait to hear it." Ron responded encouraging.  
  
"Well we could steal their underwear and levitate it during breakfast tomorrow." He finished with some confidence.  
  
"Wow, I like it. " Harry responded.  
  
"Yeah, we'll run it by the other boys later. Maybe during breakfast?" Ron looked to Harry to verify.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." The three boys smiled at each other and left the bathroom to finish the glorious day.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what do you think Fred?" Ron asked the boy. The entire cabin sat together to discuss the revenge.  
  
"I like it." He turned to his friend Ted who nodded quickly and turned to his fiend. It circled the table and the entire group approved it.  
  
"Cool." Eric said shyly to the other boys. "So how should we get their underwear?"  
  
"Maybe we should sneak in and get it." Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"How would we do it without being seen?" Ted responded.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, Harry nodded. The two leaned into the center of the table and the others followed.  
  
"We have an invisibility cloak." Harry whispered.  
  
"What!" Eric sounded louder than he had before and the other quieted him.  
  
"You don't want them to here us." Ted whispered, throwing his head toward the table with blue cabin.  
  
Eric looked ashamed. He shook his head and looked at Ron.  
  
"It's all right, they probably know we're planning something over here," Ron sighed and looked at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should put off the revenge for the rest of the week. We want to get them when they don't expect anything." Harry looked at all the other boys to gauge their reactions. They all nod and look longingly at their food. "Okay, start eating, we need to keep up our strength," The boys dug into the piles of food in front of them, obviously the cook knew how much boys could eat. Eric remembered his Grandmother during lunch. If she saw these other boys and their table manners, she would bring Eric home very quickly. He wouldn't tell her in the next letter. He finished eating long before the other boys, so he looked around the dining room. It was gigantic, and filled with boys scarfing down loads of food. Eric noticed an old man he'd never seen before staring at him. His yellowed beard reached the floor and his graying hair was nearly as long. His green and white robes looked expensive and tailored and his little nose vanished when surrounded by his big face. As Eric looked at him, he seemed to move closer with each second; he seemed to be levitating above the floor. The man's eyes burned into Eric's and he shuddered, breaking contact with the man. When Eric looked up again, he noticed the man had glided over to the high table and was talking with Haraldor Hitch in what looked like a very concerned manner. Hitch was shaking his head sadly and looking at Eric. Eric looked down at his plate that still had a lot of food on it. He played with the peons and rolled over the Frento Bird roast. Suddenly all the food disappeared from in front of the boys and was replaced with a huge ice cream sundae.  
  
"Hmmm," the sound reverberated throughout the dining room. Eric resumed his staring about the room. He ate one bite of the strawberry Sunday and then ignored it, as it magically stayed frozen despite the hot room. Eric thought the circular tables looked like snowballs with their white tablecloths, although the flowers seemed to disprove that theory. Uriel, the leader, excused himself and fingered his pocket. Eric noticed his phone leaving the pocket just before the boy left the dining room. Eric looked at the walls that looked out over the grounds and wondered where the restrooms were, just in case he would someday need the restrooms around here.  
  
Hitch got up and stretched, the room went quiet. Well, you boys are preparing to start your first day here at the camp. You will each have individual magical studies until lunch. We give you the assignment and you are able to disperse around the grounds to deal with it. We take you're magical education very seriously here. After lunch, your counselors will find things for you to do, including playing with animals, or swimming. Any questions?" He went on without pausing." Good. Your counselors will now give you your assignments." Hitch sat down and resumed his conversation with the other old man. Eric thought about the morning assignment, what could he do about it? The boys at the orange table looked at each other confused. What should they do? Their counselor was out phoning his girl friend for the tenth time that day. Literally. It seemed to the campers that the boys was rarely seen without the cell phone glued to his ear, he probably slept with it. Just then Uriel rushed into the dining room and smiled absently at the boys.  
  
Suddenly some papers appeared in his hands and he thrust them onto the table. "Pick whichever one you want." He rushed back out of the room as quickly as he had come in.  
  
The boys looked at each other and looked through the assignments. Eric noticed some strange titles. 'Create a new piece of furniture', 'Create a scary illusion', "Create a beautiful illusion', and many more. Eric didn't know what he should do about this. The boys at the table stopped chattering to each other about the assignments and stared at the air behind Eric. Eric looked up and straight into the grey-green eyes of the stranger.  
  
"Come with me." The stranger's voice was oddly high-pitched and it was hard not to laugh when Eric heard it. The stranger's dignified exterior didn't fit with the squeaky voice. "Now."  
  
Eric got up and turned toward the stranger, he looked back at the other boys for a second and waved. After turning to the old man again, Eric noticed he was nearly halfway across the dining room. That gliding thing really helped him move fast. Eric ran to catch up and keep up with him. He noticed that the dining room had become empty in the last few minutes, He also noticed Hermione, with another girl in tow, rushing over to the orange cabin table. Suddenly Eric wasn't nearly as upset over having to leave the other boys. They left the dining room and continued to move quickly through the forest. Eventually they duo reached a clearing surrounded by a blank forest with a sweet little ray of sunshine arched the forest floor. When the old man abruptly stopped, Eric came very close to hitting the man's back. It was only the reflexes born of years of avoiding his Grandmother that saved him. He stepped back and waited.  
  
After a few minutes the man turned around. "My name is Denobri. And I am to be your teacher." A blanket appeared underneath the wizard and he sunk down into a sitting position on it. He motioned Eric to sit down. Eric carefully plopped down and looked at the man warily.  
  
"Why are you my teacher?"  
  
"We start our lessons today." The man said; ignoring the question and opening up a tome that had appeared before him in the last second. "We will start with basic cantrips that you will master, or else."  
  
Eric looked at him questioningly.  
  
Denobri cocked his head to the side and Eric felt a pain sear along his bones. He tried to scream, but couldn't.  
  
"You understand?"  
  
Eric nodded his head feverishly, staring at the man.  
  
"Good." Denobri smiled  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder what that old ma is doing with Eric." Ron looked at Harry and Hermoine. The three had decided to study together.  
  
"Oh, maybe they know he can't do magic and sent for a special tutor." Harry said, shrugging. Hermione didn't look up from her reading, only shrugged with Harry.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean he can't do magic? The rules say you must have at least a little proficiency with magic before you can come here." She stared, hard, at the two boys.  
  
"Well, he comes from an old magical family with power, they got him in." Ron said, looking back at his work.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, surprised. "He doesn't look like he came from a big wizarding family." The boys shrugged together.  
  
"So what are you going to do to get back at the blue group?" Hermione was curious.  
  
"We're gonna levitate their underwear next week." Harry grinned.  
  
"Good idea. I assume you've thought it out."  
  
"Of course, we know exactly what to do." Ron dismissed the idea of not succeeding at the revenge.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry noticed that Eric got quieter in the days that followed and tried to cheer the boy up.  
  
"It won't work." Ron had given up himself a couple of days ago.  
  
"I have to try."  
  
"Hurumph," was Ron's response.  
  
"Anyway." Harry looked over his fellow combatants. They were covered with dark dirt that had been magically changed to absorb light. Harry picked his invisibility cloak up and threw it around him, Ron, and a few other boys. The rest, including Eric, were staying behind. A couple lookouts would also come along.  
  
"Alright, we're ready." Harry opened the cabin door and exited with the rest of the group.  
  
They crept along the trail until they finally hit the blue cabin. It was the color of a blueberry at this time of night. The boys under the cloak look at each other.  
  
The lookouts gave the thumbs up. Harry repositioned his hand on his wand as he tried to remember the words Hermione had drilled into him. Each boy was going to teleport a different boy's underwear; they were assigned different people. Including Malfoy who was Harry's.  
  
The group of boys hustled forward carefully, they were looking out for boobytraps, but saw none. Harry's stomach was staring to turn over. This wasn't right. Despite the oddness of it all, the group kept moving forward. They were soon in the middle of the cabin and looking around at the sleeping figures. The group raised their wands together from the hours of practice.  
  
"Kelinda souris magenta Jebaeba." The group whispered together several times. The underwear flew out of the room to the orange cabin. The group sneaked out of the cabin quietly. They quickly made their way back to their cabin, collapsing onto the floor when they get there.  
  
"So, we got away with it." Ted sounded surprised. "I didn't expect it to be that easy."  
  
"I agree, that was strange." Harry nodded. Then hit his head. "We forgot the calling card," he said, pulling the orange cloth out of his pocket.  
  
The group looked at each other, what were they going to do.  
  
"Someone will have to go back and tie it around their door." Ron said.  
  
The boys all looked at the floor.  
  
"I'll do it." Eric stood up.  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise, so did everyone else.  
  
"It was my idea, I should go back and get the thing done."  
  
"But I have the cloak," Harry said.  
  
"I don't need it, I'm small and agile." Eric picked the orange cloth from Harry's hand and saluted the cabin. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Eric left the cabin and looked around. He had never noticed how evil the forest looked at night. Soon he was at the blue cabin. He darted forward and tied the orange around the outside doorknob.  
  
He turned around and jumped p into the air. Denobri was behind him, he smiled evilly and a jolt of fear shivered through Eric. Then a pain built in his bones and he fell to the ground.  
  
"You've been caught. Now go back to the cabin and consider your choices." Denobri turned away and glided through the trees.  
  
Eric ran back to the cabin. He didn't know what to tell the other boys, except that something was wrong.  
  
He marched up the longs stairs and hung his head. When he came into the cabin, the other boys knew something was wrong.  
  
"You got caught, didn't you." Ted said, glaring at the sad boy.  
  
Eric simply hung there, as though waiting for a blow to fall.  
  
Harry stood up and watched Eric cringe pathetically. "It's alright Eric. I'd understand if you got caught. It was a very difficult mission we sent you on and it sure is dark out there. Harry smiled at Eric and Eric could feel a weight being pulled off his chest. The other kids would forgive him.  
  
"It was Denobri what caught me." He said in a rush. "I'm sorry."  
  
The other boys looked at each other and shrugged. It had been a good idea while it lasted.  
  
"So, what should we do. Give the underwear back or fly it tomorrow anyway?" Ron asked the group.  
  
"Fly it anyway." Ted said forcefully and several other boys nodded.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't" Eric said quietly. "If we give the things back, they might be more lenient." A couple of boys nodded with him.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's do it anyway." Ron said and laughed. "At least then we'll get the blue cabin and that dragon's snout Malfoy back for all their trouble."  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay. Now, let's get some sleep."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rise and shine; its time to meet with disaster." Ron told Erik the next morning.  
  
Eric stared forward and grunted, not moving a muscle.  
  
Harry whispered a cantrip and Eric flew into the air.  
  
"Wha-." Eric was stunned until he saw the growing group of boys around his bunk. "Put me down." He stopped. "Gently."  
  
"I suppose that now you're awake, we can let you down." Harry grinned and lowered his wand. Eric fell down slowly until he sat on his bunk and grinned at the other boys.  
  
"Well, that certainly is one way to wake up in the morning." He rubbed his hair and shook his head carefully. "I guess it's time to get cracking."  
  
"Yep." The other boys agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Denobri looked angry enough to explodewhich was a messy thing to lean up. "What did you Little Boys do. Didn't that scrawny little good for nothing tell you that I knew about your plan."  
  
The orange cabins looked at each other and shrugged, what could you say?  
  
"Yes we knew you knew." Harry told the old man. "We just wanted to do it anyway." The other boys nodded in unison.  
  
"I see, you deliberately disobeyed a superior wizard. You know what I can do to you?"  
  
The boys were starting to look afraid. They shook their heads.  
  
"I won't expel you this first time, but next time I catch you boys disobeying me, I will deal with you myself and you're parents won't know where to find the pieces." He laughed evilly and turned toward Eric. "You I will deal with some other time. " He turned to the rest of the group again. "You're all grounded from magic for a sennight. You can drop your wand off at the camp office after lunch. " He turned from the boys and floated away.  
  
The boys were silent for a minute, than Ron exclaimed. "Wow, he was easy on us." The others nodded and Eric looked down at his knees. All the boys had been sitting on the ground in a clearing when Denobri discovered them and delivered the punishment. The underwear fly had gone better than expected that morning. No one had stopped orange cabin before time and no one had after. The worst that had happened was the blue people's glaring at the orange people as they sat uncomfortably, waiting for something to happen. In addition, something had. The clothes had gone flying and blue table had become quite red.  
  
"Hey, Eric; what did he mean that he would see you later." Harry looked at he little boy and smiled. "Does he act evil with you or something?" Harry said, disbelieving.  
  
Eric stared at his knees, trying to fight back the tears and failing.  
  
"What, what did I say?" Harry said, concerned.  
  
Eric took a deep breath, maybe e they could help him. "Yes he does act bad around me."  
  
The other boys stopped laughing with each other and stared at Eric, surprised.  
  
"Yes, he punished me with bone burn when I can't get something right, and I never do get anything right." A tear slipped from his eye.  
  
"Well, we've got to do something to help. Should we tell Hitch?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Sure."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that he didn't believe us." Harry said, flopping on his bed.  
  
"Well, you must admit that the underwear incident didn't help anything." Ted told Harry.  
  
"We have to think of some other what to help Eric." Harry tapped his chin. "Where's Hermione when you need her."  
  
"Here I am." Hermione stood up; she had been in the room with the boys all along. They had been too preoccupied to notice her and jumped when she stood up.  
  
"Eric here needs a way to do magic. Any ideas?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope," She replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh," the boys said dejectedly.  
  
"Well, I do have one idea. Come here Eric." She pointed a finger at the scared boy and motioned him to her side, he haltingly came.  
  
"Levus veni Freston." She motioned with her wand. "It gives you temporary and weak powers and must be renewed every hour."  
  
"Cool," Ron was fascinated. "How do you do that again."  
  
She showed him. "Someone should be with him at all times so the magic can't wear off, and you can't tell anyone about this. It's still in the experimental stage and can have bad side effects.  
  
"I think I'm feeling one now." Eric said, itching his body.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Well, let's take your mind off it by doing some magic. Here you can use Wanda's wand, she said so." Hermione pulled a large wand out of the bag. "Just don't break it."  
  
"Oh, I have my own." Eric went to his bags and pulled a short wand out. "It was my mother's," He said, cradling it gently. Then extending his arm. "Insipidus." He said, waving it around gently. A piece of woods sticking from his bed became a little flower. He gave it to Hermione.  
  
"Well, thank you." She was charmed.  
  
"Wow, I can really do magic." He said as though it had just hit him.  
  
]  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"You did it without the magic that time." Harry told Eric. Eric had been using the Levus spell for the last 2 weeks and he had just completed a spell without it.  
  
"I know, wow. I guess I just needed the practice or something."  
  
"And it was wonderful how Denobri had to leave for the rest of the summer and all." Ron smiled at Eric.  
  
"Yeah," Eric grinned back as he had done often since Denobri's leaving. "I'm just happy my Grandmother is sending me to wizard school next year. Too bad I can't be with you guys. But I have to go to the family school." He looked at the wooden stool he had created. "It should be fun."  
  
"Yeah." The other boys agreed, looking out over the beautiful land of India. 


End file.
